Comfort
by Sanderuhh
Summary: After they flee the invaded prison of walkers, Daryl comforts Beth over the death of her father, Hershel. (ONE-SHOT!)


Daryl and Beth ran. They ran and ran as much as they could, trying to get away from the invaded prison. Beth could do nothing for those children she always took care of so she left immediately with Daryl. They ran through the woods and then ended up on a street. During the entire time that they were running, Beth could not control her crying. Her father was gone. It happened right before her eyes. The prison was invaded with walkers and they lost everything. Every sense of security was gone and everybody split up without meaning to. It was a complete mess. Beth was a complete mess.

After Daryl and Beth ran a couple of miles, Beth had to stop for air. She breathed heavily and cried her eyes out. Sobbing even. She closed her eyes and the picture of her father dead popped in her brain. She dropped her gun to the ground as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Daryl stopped when he noticed he was running alone now. He stopped and turned around to see poor Beth bawling her eyes out. He truly felt bad for her and Maggie who had to witness their father's death. Daryl himself was feeling horrible about witnessing that. Hershel was a great person who helped everybody with ever situation. Daryl would never forget him or all the good things he did.

He almost felt guilty that he wasn't showing emotions as much as Beth or the others probably did. Daryl wasn't one to show emotion and he certainly wasn't one to comfort anyone else either. He just stood there and watched Beth pretty much crumble. Daryl didn't know what else to do so he just walked up to her and hugged her lightly. Once he pulled back he looked into her eyes and saw the sadness in them. He really didn't know what to say to get her stop crying.

"I thought you said you didn't cry anymore." he said.

"He was my dad Daryl!" Beth snapped. She was crying even harder now. Daryl mentally slapped himself for saying such a stupid thing. He shook his head and hugged her again. This time more tightly and he buried his face in her neck. "I'm sorry Beth. No daughter should have to witness such a thing about their father. I really am sorry." Daryl said as best he could. He lowered his arms and rested them around Beth's waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. In that time, she felt a little better. Daryl's words actually helped; which surprised both of them.

Beth's breathing began to go back to normal and she was a little more relaxed. She had to admit that she didn't want Daryl to release her yet. She felt safe and relaxed in his arms. Beth didn't exactly know how to explain this feeling. All she knew was that it was a good one. This was exactly what she needed. "Thanks Daryl." she pulled away and looked up at him...much like the last time they hugged.

Daryl looked down at her and only nodded. Without wanting to, he let go of her waist slowly. "We need to find a safe place. C'mon." he motioned for them to continue down the street. Noticing that they were finally far away enough from the prison, they started walking instead of running. On the side, they were extremely tried from running. Beth picked up her gun and they began to walk.

As they continued down the street, they killed a couple of walker here and there. In some moments, their hands would brush against each other and it made them nervous for some reason. It wasn't a bad thing thought. They liked it. Daryl wasn't sure what was going on but he just knew that Beth affected him like no one else had before. Usually in some cases, that would be bad thing but not in this one.

The smiled at each other weakly and then would turn to looking in front of them. After walking a couple more miles, they finally spotted a two-story house. "C'mon let's go." Daryl said and grabbed Beth's hand. She couldn't help but smile at the contact. It gave her butterflies. They approached the abandoned house and walked inside slowly. Daryl turned his flashlight on and flashed the light forward. He was still holding onto Beth's hand and he was not planning on letting go anytime soon. Beth got her gun ready as possibly as she could incase they ran into a walker suddenly.

They walked all over the house checking for walkers and they saw no sign of any. They walked up stairs and the same...no walkers. Daryl finally let go of Beth's hand as he opened the door to a bedroom. They walked in and inspected the bed. It looked like it was manageable to sleep in.

"I think we should stay here overnight. We can try to find the others tomorrow."

"Good idea." Beth relied and sat on the bed. I doubt we'll find anyone though. We got scattered everywhere." she said sadly and looked down.

Daryl kneeled down and lifted Beth's head by her chin. "Hey, we've gone this far and we aren't stopping now alright?'' Beth just nodded and smiled softly. Daryl stroked his thumb across Beth's cheek that was stained by her own tears. He looked into her eyes and he shivered slightly. Her eyes were beyond beautiful and he barely realized that. After what felt like an eternity, he finally broke the gaze and stood up. "Try to get some rest alright. I know it's hard but just try. Again, I'm sorry." he trailed off and walked to the door.

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna make sure the place is secure throughout the night."

"Just check the locks on the house. if they work just lock them. You need rest too." Beth stood up. "You can rest here...with me." Beth blurted out. It wasn't like her to say something like that but it just came out. She really wanted Daryl to stay with her. She felt more safer with him next to her. What girl wouldn't? She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Daryl had to admit that he couldn't really turn down any rest right now. He was exhausted. He wasn't sure if Beth was telling him he could use the bed as well or was just saying that he could stay in the room. "Okay. I'll be right back." Daryl decided and went to look at every lock on the house.

Beth went over to the bed and tried to make it as comfortable as possible. While she was doing that, she thought about her dad again. The thought of not being able to see him again made the tears form in her eyes once more. She thought about Maggie as well. She was hoping that Maggie was alright and was dealing with it better than she was. Witnesses their father's death had to be the most horrible thing they had ever been through.

Once she got the bed sheets together, she sat down and sniffled as she wiped the tears away. She didn't want Daryl to see her crying again. She pretty much knew that he felt awkward in those situations. That's why she appreciated it when he made an effort while they were running the streets earlier. She heard him coming up the stairs so she wiped the tears away completely this time.

She looked up just as Daryl entered the room. He put his crossbow down on the floor and then sat down next to it. He studied Beth's face and immediately could tell that she was crying again. He sighed not knowing what to say.

"I know you don't know what to say. I get it, that's fine. It's just going to take me time ya know?"

'Yeah." Daryl responded simply. He was going to lay on his back on the floor until Beth spoke up.

"You didn't think I was going to have you rest on the floor did ya? Come on the bed...if you want." Beth shrugged and laid down on the bed. She tried not to sound too shy about inviting him on the bed. Although she was hoping that he would accept it. She closed her eyes and sighed. After a few minutes she figured that had turned down the offer so she turned to her side and tried to sleep. As soon as she began to doze off, she felt weight on the bed, next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Daryl laying on the bed. "I thought you wouldn't accept." she whispered and chuckled lightly.

"The floor is hard...and cold."

"Yeah..." Beth responded. She sat up and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed. She grabbed it and pulled it up to cover both their bodies. As she laid back down, she noticed that she was closer to him. She hadn't done it one purpose so she moved back to her original spot.

"You think I bite?" Daryl laughed.

"No. I just thought it might have been uncomfortable for you."

"Well it's not. Come here." he opened his arms and Beth was surprised. Was he actually telling her to go into his arms. There was no way Beth was going to deny him this. She scooted over closer and he wrapped her arms around her petite frame. Suddenly, Beth felt safe and secure again.

Even Daryl himself was shocked by his own actions. Even thought he knew he was doing it because he knew Beth needed the comfort, he was still confused. He to admit though, that he felt comfortable with Beth in his arms. And again, it was that feeling that he couldn't explain. Before he knew it, his body was moving and was not notifying his brain on what it was doing. He reached for her chin and tilted her head up so she could see him.

Beth furrowed her eyebrows but then they straightened up when she looked into his eyes. Daryl said nothing and just leaned down to capture her lips in his. He didn't know what came over himself but he just had to do it. They both goosebumps as their lips connected slowly. Beth squirmed, trying to get a better angle to his mouth. She was having trouble to she just sat up and then straddled his hips. The kiss grew intense when Daryl brushed his tongue against her lips and she opened up for him. Their tongues soon entwined and Beth moaned.

"Mmm wait...we can't do this." Daryl pulled back. He hesitated after realizing what was going on. Only God knew how badly he wanted to continue this but he thought it was wrong to take advantage of Beth. She was vulnerable and sad about her father's death.

"Why?" Beth frowned down at him.

"Because. I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you."

"I don't think that. I know that isn't the case Daryl. Besides me needing it, I _want_ it. And I know you want it too. Please Daryl." Beth whispered and leaned down to kiss his neck. Daryl sighed and he held onto Beth's hips, There was no way that he was going to be able to control himself. She was right. He wanted it. He lifted his hands on Beth's hips and pulled her blouse all the way up. Beth sat up and yanked the shirt off her body. All while they stared at each other with lustful eyes. They went back to kissing passionately and then pulled away to discard out of the rest of their clothes. They switched positions and now Daryl was on top, hovering over her. He slowly pulled her legs apart and thrusted inside her. He groaned and began to thrust in and out slowly.

"Oh Daryl...mmm" Beth held onto Daryl's biceps and parted her lips. The feeling of Daryl inside her was already driving her crazy. THe sensation felt to good; she didn't want it to end.

"You're so beautiful." Daryl whispered and leaned down to kiss Beth's neck. He knew how badly she needed to be comforted right now and he was doing everything in his power to do just that. He increased the pace when Beth requested it. Daryl angled himself so go deeper inside her and that sent both of them over the edge. Beth's walls tightened around his throbbing length and the orgasm hit her body sharply. She moaned his name over and over until it started to fade away. At the same time, Daryl felt his length throb in between her folds and he pulled out just in time to release himself on to the sheets on the bed. He laid on the opposite side next to Beth and they were both trying to regulate their breathing.

Once they did, Beth took the single bed sheet and wrapped it into a ball and dropped it onto the floor. Luckily there was another set of bed sheets on the nightstand. They weren't the cleanest but they would have to do. She wrapped them around her and Daryl's nude bodies and Daryl wrapped his arms around her again.

"Thank you." Beth whispered and kissed his chest.

Daryl just kissed her forehead in response and held her tighter. No more words needed to be said by either of them. Beth managed to fall asleep quickly while Daryl stayed up thought about what happened. He sure didn't regret it and knew it probably wouldn't be the last time. He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing as he held onto Beth tightly and securely. He had comforted her just like she needed.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
